


Brothers

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: After the incidents in Paris Newt and Theseus have their own little confrontation.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I did change the timelines a bit here. It's not really important though. Just a brief warning that it's not 100% according to the movies. ^^

 

Albus is leaning against the balustrade, gaze wandering over the landscape below the bridge. He isn't saying anything, which Newt is thankful for. He isn't the biggest talker himself, and prefers a few minutes of calm over forced chatting. Theseus will be coming soon, that's what Albus told him. He hasn’t seen Theseus in a while, last time in Paris. He doesn't quite know what to tell him. He has always had difficulties talking to Theseus. His brother is always stoic and has a calm demeanor, and Newt isn't good at handling any of that.

 

They didn't have to wait long.

 

Theseus is coming alone, gladly. Newt hates most of the guys at the Ministry, and he knows Albus isn’t too fond of them either. He is better at handling them though.

 

"Theseus," Newt says because he has to say something, and Albus stands up, shifting his gaze into the direction Theseus appeared at. "You are-"

 

He doesn't get to finish his sentence. Before he can do so he feels Theseus' hand cracking across his cheek, and his head is whipped to the side. Newt gasps quietly and clasps his cheek. The surprise weighs heavier than the pain.

 

"How could you be so... how could you..." Theseus blurts out. "You could have died!"

 

"Theseus," Albus admonishes, there is a hint of warning in his voice but also sympathy.

 

Theseus turns his head, eyes fixing Albus. "You, Professor, it's all your fault," he huffs. "You sent my little brother to New York first, and then to Paris! Did you not care about him at all, about his well-being. He could have died!"

 

There are tears glimmering in Theseus' eyes.

 

Newt rubs his cheek before he lets his hand drop down. He hasn't seen Theseus like that, ever. Theseus has never hit him, he hasn't even yelled at him, or at anyone. "I'm sorry," he stutters quietly because that's all he can say, when he sees the fear in Theseus' eyes and realizes he is the one who put it in there.

 

Theseus shifts his attention back to him. "Newt," he says, and all of a sudden he sounds miserable.

 

"How about we go inside," Albus offers, although his tone is closer to commanding. "The kids will soon have their lunch break and then there will be a lot of prying eyes. Or do you want to carry this on outside?"

 

Newt shrugs, but Theseus nods his agreement. Once inside Albus skillfully leads them through the corridors to his private chambers, without bumping into anyone else, except for McGonagall who throws them a short glance but doesn't seem too surprised either.

 

"I'm getting us some tea," Albus tells them while maneuvering them towards his sofa. "Can I leave you two alone or are you going to try to kill each other?"

 

"I would never kill my brother," Theseus says accusingly.

 

Albus sighs. "It was a joke." He pauses. "Well then, I take that as a yes."

 

They spend the first minutes in silence, none of them saying a word. Newt can hear Theseus breathing though, faster than usual. Theseus clenches his hands into fists. "I'm sorry," he says all of a sudden, voice quiet. "For slapping you. It was not... I mean, I shouldn't have... I-"

 

"It's okay." Newt puts his hand on one of Theseus' fists until he relaxes his fingers.

 

"You are all I have," Theseus tells him, his voice brimming with suppressed emotions. "You are all I have," he repeats. "Please don't make me lose you too. Please," he begs.

 

He wonders what he should answer Theseus now. He can't promise him something he can't keep up to. This is war. They are approaching war. Danger is inevitable. Gladly Albus saves him from answering by entering the room again. He puts a plate with tea and cake in front of them, before he takes a small towel from his pocket and approaches Newt. It's filled with something.

 

"What did you put in there!?" Theseus asks defensively.

 

"Oh, that," Albus' lips tug into an amused smile while he presses the item against Newt's cheek. Feels cold. "It's a towel. And in it frozen water, also called ice-cubes. Very dangerous magic! I hope Newt won't die from it."

 

Theseus blushes while Newt's lips tug into a grin. "This is not funny," Theseus says quietly.

 

Albus throws him a glance. "You are right," he says. "It is not."

 

Newt sighs and turns to face his brother. "Theseus," he begins carefully. "I want to... you know... stay out of it and... but this is..." he pauses, not sure how to continue.

 

"I know," Theseus beats him to it. "It's war." He looks sad. Sad enough for Newt to reach out his hand again and take his. It's rare for him to be the one consoling his brother, normally it's the other way round. "At least let me fight together with you," Theseus begs.

 

Newt blinks in surprise, but then nods.

 

"I can't stop you anyways," Theseus mutters. He sounds equally resigned and displeased. "You have your own head.

 

"Yes," Newt chuckles softly while he pats Theseus arm. "So do you."

**Author's Note:**

> I know Theseus and Newt didn't have that many moments in the movies, but the few they had were pretty... interesting dynamic-wise, I think. I read a bit into Theseus' character, and quite liked what I read there. I think he would do anyhting for Newt, he is loyal and sincere, but he is a bit... pushy. (very quick and short summary of a long description I read *lol*)
> 
> I am a sucker for family dynamics in fics, especially between siblings. So... this is my excuse for writing this ^^
> 
> I know this is very short, but I hope you like it!  
> As always comments and feedback are appreciated ♥


End file.
